<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Sweet Home by 3seungz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148500">Home Sweet Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3seungz/pseuds/3seungz'>3seungz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, hanse is scared and sad but full of love, im sorry for doing this yall are allowed to hate me, seungsik best boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3seungz/pseuds/3seungz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanse doesn't have a lot of fears, but the few he can think of follow him into his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Hanse &amp; Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lucky 7 Victon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i got the prompt #093: "A short bittersweet drabble about Hanse listening to Home Sweet Home in the studio alone after posting it on their soundcloud and Seungsik joining him" </p><p>thank you to the prompter for this amazing prompt! i loved it a lot and called my name the moment i saw it, i hope you enjoy this even if it ended up being a little angstier than i anticipated :D </p><p>Also thank you so so so sooooo much to my friend gy (aka seungsikie here on ao3) who helped me with my english and the editing of this fic, you are amazing and ily (and everyone should go read her amazing fics!!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Now it is like a fog that has cleared up</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> If the sun shines on the ground under a clear blue sky, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> the dry land will eventually be full of blooming flowers</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The rainbow that appears above the flowers is so beautiful” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It seemed like everything was going to change forever. That’s the reason why he wrote it. </p><p>Days, months passed and they still didn’t have any news. The promotions for Time of Sorrow were short-lived like the agency thought they would be even if they went better than they had anticipated. They charted and saw how new people started to cheer them on, but it wasn’t enough. The agency acted like nothing that they did was enough. And they were getting tired and desperate for a new comeback, for a new song, for having at least one last chance to stand together and do what they loved like a group, just the seven of them against the world. </p><p>It seemed that all their dreams were going to be taken away. It seemed like the little home they had built for the members and their fans was going to be destroyed.  </p><p>They knew things weren’t going well enough to keep going. They were expecting the day the agency would tell them that they were disbanding, but knowing their situation didn’t prepare them for the news their managers gave them at the start of the new year when they pulled them aside and made them choose which members were going to audition for the survival show. </p><p>It felt like everything was crumbling down. </p><p>Yes, they were given a chance to try again, but not the one they wanted. It was their last chance, but it wasn’t a last chance for them to be together. </p><p>They felt too much. Hanse felt too much, watching as his members, his friends, argued, everyone looking at each other while listing the reasons why they thought certain members should go for it. Should Sejun go? Seungsik? Or maybe Seungwoo and Subin? The others kept talking, but Hanse felt like he was dissociating, looking at his body and his members as if he was an outsider after telling them that he didn’t feel like he would be able to do it, that he wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure of a show, of telling the audience the reason why he was there. </p><p>He wouldn’t be able to talk about their group’s failure, about the fact that their agency didn’t think they were worth it anymore. </p><p>In the studio months later, Hanse found himself thinking about how scared he was, not only of losing his dream job, but of losing the people closest to him that he loved so much.</p><p>Months had passed since the day the agency told them they had the opportunity to show themselves for the last time, and everything was so different from how it used to be. Seungwoo and Byungchan were the members chosen to go to the program, making people all over the world fall in love with them, with their talents, with their history. Everyone knew that the VICTON members were fighting for a new chance to shine, and the public was willing to give it to them. Suddenly people were getting interested in the group. Their twitter account gained new followers every day, their fancafe grew, the members got love calls to be the face of products, and even Subin got the opportunity to make his debut as an actor. Everything was working out for them. After months of not knowing what was going to happen with the group, they were finally escaping the disbandment that they thought was in their near future. </p><p>Everything was slowly falling into the perfect place for them, except for the fact that Hanse’s biggest fear was suddenly a reality. </p><p>The house they had built for themselves was made of love, the love their fans always gave to them, but also the love that connects a group of friends after becoming a family. It was a safe place open only for them and their fans to see. </p><p>They always knew that the members getting attention could mean that they would have to be separated, but they never really thought about it as a possibility until it became inevitable, until Seungwoo’s name was called for third place. </p><p>Suddenly a piece of home was missing, and they weren’t going to get it back for a long time. </p><p>And Hanse didn’t know how to feel. He wanted to feel happy, to be able to celebrate because their leader deserved everything he was getting and more, the fame, the success, being surrounded by people who just wanted to take over the world with him, but it hurt so much knowing that they weren’t the ones who were going to be by his side while he got to do that.</p><p>So he wrote. He went to the studio one night and wrote down everything that he needed to get out. He thought of all the pain the last few months had caused him, and of not only having all of his fears appear, but also having those fears become a reality. He thought about his members and how much he loves them and of how much he will still love them even if they are far away from him. </p><p>He wrote the song for them. For him. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Laughter and tears of happiness and sadness are flowing. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> My home remains blissful despite being dry. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> As much as the tears I shed, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I pray and wish for our happiness, yeah.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The night came earlier than he had expected just like the days that came before it. After months of uncertainty, being busy felt like a relief that Hanse wanted to embrace. Between the preparations of their fanmeeting and the evenings spent writing lyrics that could be part of their new album, the days were passing faster than ever. They were excited and wanted to show their new fans everything they could do, so he decided that this song could be something he could maybe share with these fans as well.</p><p>Home sweet home. </p><p>He knew it was too personal, but he needed to let everyone know his part of the story his members had already made known. </p><p>The others had gone to the dorm already. He waited until he was completely alone to post it. He couldn’t be there with his members when they listened to it for the first time, watching them recognize in his voice the fear all of them hid below the optimism of their new projects, the what if’s that followed them in their dreams after days of rough practice. </p><p>Sitting in his chair alone in the studio, he waited for the fan’s reaction to the song. Most of them were surprised to see a new song so late at night, but they seemed to like the lyrics and relate to the feelings of fear. He was opening a fancafe letter when he heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Someone said in a whisper. “Come in,” Hanse responded, surprised to see a tired-looking Seungsik come through the door.</p><p>“Hyung, what are you doing here?” The younger asked, confused. “It’s late, shouldn’t you be in the dorm resting?” </p><p>Seungsik chuckled. “I’m the leader. Shouldn’t I be the one asking that question? Aren’t you here as well?” He went into the room and sat beside Hanse and looked at him, worry evident in his eyes.</p><p>Hanse focused again on the screen as he said, “I was just reading some letters from the fans before going to the dorm.” He was nervous, not knowing if the older had already listened to the song he had just posted. “We should go home, hyung. We have dance practice early in the morning.” He looked again at the older only to realize that he was still looking at him, not without a little bit of sadness in his eyes.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us that you were posting something today? Why didn’t you tell us about the song?” Seungsik whispered. The younger sighed and looked away. </p><p>“I didn’t plan to write it,” he mumbled, already feeling too much with the question making him slowly break down. “One night it just came to me. I was so sad and so scared and the lyrics just came together as if they were meant to be. I didn’t want to worry you or the others because I know we’re <em> all </em> scared and sad, but it felt like I needed to share my feelings even if I wasn’t able to say them, so I sang it.” He didn’t notice that he had started to cry while he talked. “Last year was horrible, and everything seems to be better now, but…”</p><p>He couldn’t keep going. He had tears running down his cheeks so Seungsik got close to him and wiped them away with his fingers while the younger boy talked about his feelings. “Sese, you know you can trust us right? We are a family. You can talk to us, especially if it’s about your fears, of our fears.” He pulled him closer to hug him. “You don’t have to keep your feelings to yourself, not when you have the six of us.”</p><p>Hanse sobbed. “I just don’t want to be a burden, hyung. You’re just now becoming the leader, and Byungchan and Subin are doing the best they can to promote us while we work hard for the fanmeeting and the comeback, but what if it isn’t enough? What if we aren’t here when Seungwoo hyung comes back?” The younger kept crying as he hid his face on the older’s shoulder. </p><p>“Sese, don’t say that. I know you’re scared, I am too, but now the only thing we can do is try our best, just as we always have.” He pet the crying boy’s hair. “And for Seungwoo hyung, you don’t have to worry because we will always be there for him even if for some sick reason we aren’t a group anymore, even if we won’t have him physically close for some time.” He looked at Hanse’s eyes as he said, “we are more than just a group. We’re not even friends, we’re a family, and nothing will ever change that, okay?” </p><p>Hanse nodded and smiled a little as Seungsik stroked his hair. “Look at me being dumb and worried for nothing, hyung, when all of us should just be working.” </p><p>The older boy chuckled and said, “it’s not for nothing, you know. I can understand the fear because I’m scared too, especially now that Seungwoo isn’t here with us, but we can’t let the fear control us. Chan composed an amazing song for us, and our mini-album will be a success. I just know it.” He smiled. “Now let’s go to the dorm. I texted the others earlier, and they’re waiting for us with food so we have to hurry up before Sejun eats everything.” Seungsik stood up and offered Hanse his hand. “We should call Seungwoo hyung tonight too. There’s only a few days until the group’s debut, and he must be really stressed, and we deserve some quality family bonding time.”</p><p>Hanse took the older’s hand and stopped him. Seungsik looked at him confused. “What” was the only thing he managed to ask before the younger pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. </p><p>“Thank you so much, hyung. Thank you for being here, for being part of our family, for taking care of us. You really are amazing, and we really appreciate your work as a leader. Thank you.” Hanse said without letting the older go. </p><p>They stayed there for a while, just the two of them hugging each other in the middle of the studio, until Seungsik whispered, “let’s go, it’s time to go home.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Yeah, this is our joyful house. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yes, this is my joyful home. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yeah, this is our joyful house. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yes, this is my joyful home. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: @seungzyul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>